Brian's flight
by warningyaoilover
Summary: The fight scene from Brian's point of view.


We were sitting together on a slate slide by a creek.

"They've done a really good job in preparing you to pass as an earthling," Noah says.

I give him a small smile, "No doubt. They've prepared me well. I even play baseball."

I throw a pebble into the water, "You, on the other hand..." I pause unsure how to say this.

Noah jumps in, "Yeah, no Preparation whatsoever. They just threw me in. That's why I'm so clueless." The tone was so serious that it was depressing. That wasn't what I was aiming for at all. He's more of a comet. I nervously lick my lips. I feel him staring at me. Probably waiting for me to respond, but how do you tell someone that they're a huge comet streaming across the night sky. Think how to change the conversation. AH! His art

"So, that picture..."I hesitate to say. No that's stupid. He's starts to stare at me then again. His tongue sweeps across his perfectly kissable lips. I turn away from him and chuck a few rocks into the creek. I clench my jaw. He stares at me while I do this. The silence is suffocating.

Finally he squeaked out, "Of the English guy?"

His voice was adorable, almost like a mouse. Then the words sunk in.

"No, I was wondering if You ever actually make the drawings you do in your head?"

"Sometimes" He answered meekly.

"Well did you make it?" I asked in a hurry not realizing it fell from my lips until to late.

"Make what?" He said startled. I knew it was dumb.

"The one," I liked my lips, "of me?"

He lunged for his pad and flipped through the pages like a madman. Then he randomly stops. Handing it to me with pride. I scan it up and down trying to memorize it. It was as if I was the aurora borealis.

"You don't have to like it or anything," He said.

"It's not a big deal. I draw everyone." He rushes. "I draw everything. Even dung beetles and potatoes and driftwood and mounds of dirt and redwood stumps and-"

"Are you kidding?" I interrupt trying to hide my hurt, "I totally like it," Noah's staring at me again I start to breath fast. "I look like the freaking aurora borealis."

"I'm so happy I'm not a horse!" Noah yells

"What?" I question.

"Nothing!" he yells, "Nothing."

I start laughing like crazy. "Dude, you are the strangest person ever. Did you actually say you're happy you're not a horse?"

"No," He defended, "I said-"

"Oh how romantic!" a voice called.

Noah froze, he seemed ready to run at a moment's notice. Two ape-like boys enter the clearing.

"Time for a dip, bubble?" One said

Noah was shaking where he stood. It was evident that they were jerks and bullies. I stand taller. There was no way that I would act weak around them when I could take them down. Noah keeps glancing at me. A pleading look in his eyes. Nearly scream to run and get far from the two. He opens his mouth only to close it just as quickly. He seems to be fighting them in his mind. Juggernaut one speak's, "Nice hat."

"Thanks," I reply coolly. I've had a lot of practise with people like him.

The Juggernaut lifted his eyebrow, "So did you homos pack a picnic?"

I slowly stand, "I'll give you a chance to apologize." They're not going to get away with insulting us or spreading rumors.

"Apologize for what?" He says, "For calling You homos, homos?" His laugh is deafening. I up my sass. "You think that's funny? 'Cuz I don't." I move back so I'm towering over them. I let my game face take over. I will crush them for scaring Noah. Anger fills me in waves. Out of the corner of my eye I see Noah stand taller and cross his arms. Then the two jerks laugh. It's as though they find the whole thing funny.

"Ooooo, so scary, Bubble," Number one coos. Number two imitates Noah, Number one follows after.

"I really think it's time you two apologize and were on your way," I say, "If not , I can't be responsible for what happens next."

Noah looks at me with a mix of emotions on his face. I feel like a supernova. I toss a rock back and forth in my hands.

"I guess you're not leaving?" I look to my hands, then to the two. "I just want to know one thing then," I say smiling forcefully. My heart is beating like mad. They all look at me like I'm deciding the fate of Noah and mines lives. Noah makes a fist then redoes it several times. I see the panic in his eyes. That goes the last of my resolve. "What I want to know," I draw out each word. "Is who the heck let you out of your cages?"

"Do you believe this guy?" One says to Two. Then they lunge at us. I pull my arm back and let loose my meteor shower in them.

"What the heck?" one of the two cries. I have my bag in hand and start chucking the meteors. I wail on them, not letting up. These jerks were going to pay.

"Stop it!" the first words out of Twos mouth.

At this tom I get a bit more creative I start doing more and soon I'm doing different throws.

"Please, dude, stop," both were sniveling.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that apology," I say whipping another one at him, "Two apologies, actually. One to Noah. And one to me. Like you mean it."

"Sorry" One says completely stunned, Maybe I hit him. "Now stop."

"Not good enough."

I send another wave at them.

One cries out "Sorry, Noah. Sorry, I don't know your name."

"Brian."

"Sorry Brian!"

"Do you accept their Apology, Noah?"

He nods. The look in his eyes makes me feel like a god.

"Now, get the heck out of here," I say to them. "Next time I won't miss your thick skulls on purpose."

I send a few more meteors at them, as they run.

"The pitcher?" Noah asks in a light, airy, tone.

I nod as he grabs his pad. I try to hold back a smile. I hop off the rock and gather the meteorites. Luckily the jerks hadn't moved too far. Noah grabbed the magnet rake. Then we jump the creek, and run like the devil is after us. We match in speed and rase like two falling stars.

"You know we're dead right?" Noah shouts

"Don't count on it," I shout back. There's no one who can touch us we're made of light.


End file.
